War never changes
by Ziggysmalls
Summary: Read various accounts of victims of the Egyptian American war.


**Note:This was based off of one of my single player Egypt games, I was defensive and tried to stay at one city but the Americans to the south invaded me. Also note that my one city was a super city with almost all wonders. Persia was also a close** **ally. I was in modern era and America was in industrial/early modern era.**

June 2, 1918; The palace of Thebes: "My lord, huff, huff, the Americans, huff, they're coming." The messenger sprinted into the palace. King Ramesses dropped his gauntlet. Not in surprise, but disgust. "Behead all American ambassadors currently in the city, and send those new cannons General Hypopsys informed me of to Boston, let us test out these long ranged pieces, oh and refill the fig bowl please. "As you wish my lord." The messenger scurried out of the court room.

June 15, 1918; Egyptian Infantry 5th squad: "I'm hit!" Ahmed watched as his best friend bled out and slowly died. In the middle of charging into the enemy he stopped to process the scene, the grotesque hole in his friends neck. He turned away from his friend in his last breaths and ignored what he had just seen. "Whiz." A bullet punctured his arm, he kept on going. "Boom." His captain blew up into hundreds of small fleshy pieces, he kept on going. "Crash." A shell shook the world and dazed him, he kept on going. Ahmed had the enemy in his sights and fired like a madman. "FIRE!" for his captain, "FIRE!" for his friend, "FIRE!" for his comrades, "FIRE" for his country "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!". The smoke settled and he looked at his comrades and they did the same, he looked at the fleeing American boys and then at the red sunset. "It's over, they're over" he told himself.

July 4, 1919; Egyptian 5th machine gunners: "Click, click, click, click." Emara never really liked his job "Click, click." but he knew he was lucky to have it. "Click, click." The war had been raging for more than a year now and all he'd done was kill and kill and kill every american he saw marching around the battlefield. "Click." Just him and his m1910 killing. He was never really fond of killing but he did it anyway, today was a special day for him because he got to kill the Americans on their national holiday. "Click, click, click, click, click." It didn't actually matter that much to him as long as he got payed. "click, click, click."

November 27, 1922; Boston suburbs: The war was coming to a close and Harry knew it. He had heard that Boston (his hometown) was about to surrender to the Egyptians and his parents were planning on evacuating him to New York, but they knew that it may very well fall as well. Ever since Jonathan had been drafted Harry spent almost all his time boarded up in his room reading the Psalms and praying. His parents didn't make him work on the farm like he usually did but what once seemed like an awful chore was removed but that didn't cheer him up. Being raised in a patriotic family, it tore him apart to see his country in such disarray. But Harry knew that life was unfair and that things would go on, and he accepted it.

May 5, 1923;Byblos Hears the News:Peace! Finally peace! The Americans had ravaged Mehri's country for 5 years. They burned farms, killed livestock, and kidnapped civilians. Mehri quickly ran upstairs (The messenger still at her door) and grabbed a Byblos parade flag nad ran back downstairs. "Oh and I'm sorry for your loss miss." The messenger handed her a medal and a piece of paper that read "The Pink Cross has been awarded to Pvt. David Yeltz for his heroic victory in battle and for dying for his country. He will be remembered in history as a great man and we shall all grieve for him.-General Boriss Gitzsch." David her brother, dead, gone from the earth. Mehri cryed tears of joy and sorrow. She was not sure what she should feel, happy, sad, grateful, guilty? She dropped the flag and flopped down on the nearest couch to take a long think.

 **I hope you enjoyed this collection of stories that I have written for you, I have put a lot of time and effort into writing so I hope you read more of my work in the future. Best - Z**


End file.
